I feel invisible to you! Deidara one-shot
by Hatake Yuko
Summary: I shot my eyes open and realized I was panting. I sat up in my bed and looked down at myself. Ergh… Not again! I get covered in sweat every time I dream of Deidara. I began to blush fiercely as I began to recall my dream. It's the second time this week that I dream about Deidara. Requested one-shot from a friend. DeidaraXOC


I feel invisible to you.

"_D-Deidara… W-what are you-…" I was cut off when Deidara placed a finger for my mouth. "Shh Kaida… Don't talk, un." He whispered with a low deep voice against my neck, sending shivers down my spine._

_I moaned softly as Deidara moved his soft lips over the smooth skin on my neck, placing light kisses everywhere his lips touched. I trembled lightly as I felt his hand on its way up my shirt, feeling the tongue in his palm lick the skin on my stomach._

_D-Deidara…_

_Deidara…_

_Eidara…_

_Dara…_

_Ara…_

I shot my eyes open and realized that I was panting.

I sat up in my bed and looked down at myself.

Ergh… Not again! I get covered in sweat every time I dream of Deidara.

I began to blush fiercely as I slowly began to recall my dream. It's the second time this week that I dream about Deidara. I dream about him more often than I did just two years ago when I was recruited to the akatsuki. Back then it was a rare thing that I dreamt about him, but now I'm dreaming about him a few days a week when I sleep.

I shook my head and got off of the bed, put on my akatsuki cloak and left my room, heading for the kitchen to get something to eat before taking a shower.

Before I entered the kitchen, I could hear Deidara arguing with Hidan about whether his clay sculptures and bombs are art or not.

"It is art, un!"

"But you make it explode! How the fuck can that be art?!"

"Art is an explosion, un!"

An explosion. Deidara always describes his clay bombs like that. I took a deep breath, acted calm and entered the kitchen. "Morning." I said as I made my way to the cupboards to find something to eat.

"Morning Kaida, un." Deidara replied shortly.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I heard his reply. He hasn't replied to me when I've been talking to him for the last two months, so why now? What made him talk to me again?

I found some buns, took two of them and ate them without any kind of topping. I didn't bother to look for anything in the fridge or the other cupboards

I glanced over at Deidara and Hidan as they continued their argument about whether Deidara's clay sculptures and bombs are art or not.

I rolled my eyes annoyed and left the kitchen again as I ate the last one of the buns. I went back inside my bedroom, locked the door and took off my cloak again, standing in my pj's, which only consisted of an oversized shirt and my panties.

Okay, time for me to take that shower. I grabbed a towel and walked to the door in my room that led to my bathroom. I closed and locked the door behind me, even though I had locked the door to my room. You can never be too sure. Being the only girl along with Konan and living with nine guys isn't always that fun.

I took off my oversized shirt and panties and looked around for my washcloth. Great, I forgot it in my room. I sighed annoyed and wrapped the towel around my body as I left the bathroom again. I walked over to my closet, opened it and looked for my washcloth, but couldn't find it. I know I had one left, 'cause I saw it in the closet earlier.

"Looking for this, un?"

I stiffened as I heard Deidara's voice behind me. What is he doing in here? How did he even get in here? I locked the door to my room.

I slowly turned around and glanced back at Deidara. He stood by the door to the bathroom, leaning against the wall with the washcloth in his hand and not wearing his cloak.

"Deidara, what are you doing in here? And how did you even get in here? My door was locked." I said as I closed the door to my closet again, trying not to move too much since the towel was just barely covering my butt.

"I came to talk, un."

He came to talk?... He came to talk?!... He hasn't been talking to me for about two months. He barely even paid me any attention! And now he wants to talk all of a sudden. Why? It makes no sense and it confuses me to the point where I feel like I'm going to get a headache!

I looked down and rubbed my forehead while trying to figure if I was imagining things or if Deidara really was in my room.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt a breath against my neck.

"Kaida?"

I glanced to the side and saw that Deidara was now standing right behind me, having his head right next to mine. I looked into Deidara's slanted blue eyes and felt my heart skip a few beats.

"Deidara… I'm only wearing a towel… will you please leave?"

"No, un. I told you I wanted to talk."

I turned around and looked at Deidara, but avoided to look him straight in the eyes. "What's there to talk about Deidara? You haven't been talking to me for about two months. You have even avoided noticing me… I feel like I'm invisible to you." I said trying to avoid sounding desperate and without trying to cry. The truth is that I really, really like Deidara, or rather love him, and it hurts badly that he has been avoiding me like he has.

Deidara looked at me, like he was examining my face expression. "That's what I want to talk about, un."

My eyes widened slightly. He wants to talk to me about that? What does he have on his mind? "You want to talk about it? Then go ahead." I said and crossed my arms.

He just studied my posture for a second and looked at my face. "As you wish, un."

Before I got a chance to take in what he said, he grabbed my hands and pressed me against my closet, holding my hands over my head. I was just lucky that my towel stayed where it was!

I gasped and glanced up at Deidara. "W-what are you doing Deidara?"

He placed his index-finger under my chin and lifted my face to make me look at him. "I'm going to talk to you, un."

"L-like this?!" I asked and tried to get my hands free from Deidara's grip."L-let go of me Deidara…"

"No, un."

"No? What do you mean no? Deidara I want you to let go of me no-…" I was cut off when Deidara pressed his lips against mine and kissed me with deep passion. My eyes widened at the sudden kiss from him.

Why is he kissing me? It makes no sense to me at all!

I somehow managed to move my head away from Deidara and hanged my head down to prevent that he kissed me again. "Deidara… Y-you're confusing me… Please… just leave…" I said and tried to get my hands free from his grip again, but he just tightened it.

He lifted my head again and more or less forced me to look at him.

"I won't leave, un. I need to talk to you."

I actually began to get a bit pissed off and annoyed by this. His sudden appearance in my room and his… his… I don't know what this is, but it's annoying the hell out of me. "Deidara, if you're here to mess with my heart and feelings just forget it!"

"Who said I was going to mess with your heart and feelings, un? I'm here to tell you that I'm sorry. I have been confused whether I should tell you my feelings or not, un."

"Your feelings? What feelings? Those feelings that made you ignore me for two months?"

"Yeah, un. And I'm sorry about that. But I've came to a conclusion. I want to tell you how I feel about you. Kaida, I love you. I love you with all my heart, un."

H-he loves me? He really loves me? That doesn't explain why he has been avoiding me, making me feel invisible. "Deidara… just… no… Don't do this to me Deidara. I… I love you, a lot… but you have been avoiding me for two months and now you show up and tell me that you love me. How do I know that you're not just playing around with me?"

"You don't believe in me Kaida, un?"

I glanced up at Deidara and slightly shook my head.

He let go of my hands and took a few steps back.

I took a step away from my closet and lowered my hands while rubbing my wrists, since Deidara had a really tight grip on me before. "I-I'm sorry Deidara… I just don't want to get hurt…"

"I wouldn't hurt you, un. Let me show you just how much I love you."

I was taken back when Deidara suddenly pressed me back against the closet again and kissed me deeply while holding my hips. My heart beat increased drastically as it skipped several beats.

He brushed his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for an entrance to my mouth. I actually didn't know what to do. Should I give him the entrance he wanted? Or should I deny it to him?

After I didn't respond to Deidara's actions, I could feel his hand slide down from my hips to my inner thighs. I trembled lightly and gasped as I felt the mouths in his palms lick my skin.

Deidara took the chance and slipped his tongue inside my mouth, exploring every inch and corner of it, leaving no place untouched, causing me to moan. He slipped his hands to the backside of my thighs and lifted me up, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He placed his hands on my butt to help me up. His hands touched my bare butt, since the towel isn't long enough and just barely covered my butt when I'm standing straight.

I gasped again as I felt Deidara's hard member pressing against my area through his pants.

Deidara parted from my lips and looked me in the eyes. I looked back at him and noticed the lustful look in his eyes.

"You're doing this to me Kaida, un. You're making me lose control. I just want to take you and make you mine." He said and pressed his member even closer to me.

I panted a bit as I began to feel hot in my vagina by the sensation of Deidara's hard member. "D-Deidara…" I hesitated for a moment but lost a bit of my self control as I felt Deidara attack my neck with kisses.

"Oh god Deidara. Take me… Please take me."

I felt a smirk form on Deidara's lips against the skin on my neck. He pulled both of us away from the closet and walked over to my bed, put me down and hovered over me on all four, looking down at me with a very hungry look.

He scanned down my body and smirked as he saw the towel was only covering the half of my body. "My, my. That looks lovely, un." He said and traced a finger over my vagina, making me gasp and tremble a bit. Deidara looked up at me with a smirk and chuckled. "Seems like you like it when I touch you there, un. I wonder what happens if I do this." He said and rubbed my clit.

I clutched to the bed sheets and moaned lightly, feeling myself getting hotter, turned on and a tight knot formed in my stomach. "D-Deidara…"

He chuckled again and slipped his finger down to the opening of my vagina. "You're wet Kaida. I wonder what you taste like, un. I bet you taste good." Before I knew of it, Deidara had moved down and I could feel his tongue lick my vagina, sending chills of pleasure through my body, making me moan and squirm. "Aah~ D-Deidara~" I moaned out as I felt his tongue inside of me, licking and rubbing my walls.

I squirmed underneath him, which caused the towel to finally fall off, revealing my naked body.

Deidara looked up at me and smirked against my vagina. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Those lovely breasts need some attention too, don't you think?"

"Y-yes…"  
"Good. I'll give them some attention too, un." Deidara smirked and made a hand seal. A clone of him appeared next to me on the bed and looked down at me with a smirk.

"So lovely, un." They both said in unison.

The real Deidara went back to licking my vagina while his clone leaned down and began to lick my breast.

The knot in my stomach became tighter and tighter.

The clone placed his hand on my other breast and the mouth in his palm began to suck on my nipple. I squirmed underneath the two and moaned loud by the pleasure I received.

"Mmh, your vagina tastes so sweet Kaida, un. I want to taste more of it. Cum for me." He said and placed his hand over my clit, letting the mouth in his palm lick it while he, himself licked the inside of my vagina. He formed his tongue as a hook and rubbed the tip of his tongue against my g-spot, making me moan in pleasure.

His clone bit on my nipple, which cause me to whimper and moan. "D-Deidara… I-I can't take it much more~ Uaah~…"

Deidara's clone leaned up to my ear and licked my ear lope. "Cum for us babe." The clone whispered in my ear with a low deep and seducing voice.

I shuddered at the sensation of the clone's breath against my ear and neck. I couldn't take it anymore as the mouth in Deidara's palm began to suck on my clit.

I closed my eyes, arched in my back and moaned loud in pleasure as the knot in my stomach released and I came, moaning out Deidara's name loud.

Deidara pulled back from my vagina, but just a bit. He licked up the juice that flowed out of me and looked up at me with a smirk. "As I thought, un. You do taste very good."

I panted heavy from the pleasurable release and opened my eyes again, just to see Deidara completely naked and the clone was gone.

Deidara crawled on top of me and laid down, rubbing his rock hard member against my now very sensitive clit, causing me to moan.

"I love you Kaida."

Before I even got a chance to tell him back, he kissed me deeply, making me taste myself, and slowly entered me.

My eyes got tear filled as I felt Deidara penetrate me. I closed my eyes to prevent crying from the pain, since this is my first time and Deidara's member is huge!

A few tears escaped my eyes and ran down my cheeks.

Deidara wiped the tears and kissed my cheek. "Relax, un. It'll make it less painful."

I nodded and did as Deidara told me. I took a deep breath and relaxed, feeling the pain slowly subsiding.

I began to moan as I finally got used to Deidara and his size and grinded my hips into his, wanting more of him, and causing him groan.

"You want more, huh? I shall give you more." Deidara said and began to thrust into me.

I arched in my back and moaned. "D-Deidara~…" I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled in the bed sheets. This is just amazing.

Deidara placed his hands on my hips and slammed into me, groaning in the process. "God… You're so tight Kaida!"

I arched in my back and moaned. "D-Deidara~!"

He pulled out of me, flipped me over and placed me on my hands and knees. He placed his hands on my hips and slipped just the head of his member inside of me. He moved slow and made sure that it only the head that went in and out, teasing me to the edge.

I clutched around the bed sheets and groaned. "D-Deidara, don't tease me."

He chuckled darkly and leaned forward to reach my ear while his hand slipped down my stomach and down to my vagina where he began to rub my clit again."Beg for it, un." He said and kept moving the head in and out slowly.

I bit my lip and moaned at the sensation of Deidara's breath against my ear and the rubbing on my clit. "P-please Deidara… I want you… I need you… Take me and take me hard, please~" I practically begged while moaning.

I heard him chuckle next to my ear. "That's what I want to hear, un." He placed his hand on my hip again and slammed hard into me.

I moaned loud and arched in my back, making my upper body collapse onto the bed.

Deidara kept holding my hips and thrusted deep into me.

"Oh god yes! Deidara~! More~ Harder~!" I screamed out in pleasure and pulled in the bed sheets again.

He granted my wish and slammed harder into me, making me scream his name out in pleasure.

"You're so tight Kaida! You're so good!" Deidara said and kept thrusting me deep and hard.

I'm in total bliss. This is just absolutely amazing. Never have I been in so much pleasure and delight before.

Deidara forced me on my side and lifted my leg onto his shoulder. He groaned loud and slammed into me. "Fuck this is good, un!" He said and kept pleasuring me.

I decided to pleasure him as well, so I tightened my walls around his member, making it even tighter for him. I heard him moan as a respond to my action.

"Fuck Kaida! You just got tighter! I want to pound you into tomorrow!" He said and began to thrust harder and faster into me, making me scream his name in pure bliss and pleasure. "D-Deidara~ I-I'm going to cum!" I screamed out and almost tore the pillow apart.

"Me too, un!" Deidara responded and slammed into me hard.

I screamed his name loud as he hit my g-spot, making me cum hard. My release caused me to become even tighter around Deidara's member, increasing his pleasure more.

"Fuck!" Deidara moaned and slammed hard into me and came, filling me with his cum. I couldn't help it but moan as I felt his cum inside of me.

He pulled out of me and laid down next to me, panting heavy along with me. "Do you still not believe that I love you, un?" He asked and looked me in the eyes as he pulled me closer to him.

I looked him back in the eyes and snuggled into his embrace. "I do believe you now."

"Good. Cause I do, un."

I nodded and smiled happily. This is the best day of my life. I just want to be close to Deidara, so I snuggled closer to him, to the point where our bodies are touching.

I looked down at our bodies and sweat dropped a bit. "You know. We both need a shower. We're both covered in sweat."

Deidara looked down at our bodies and smirked. "We do need a shower, un." He got off the bed, picked me up bridal style and headed for the bathroom.

Why do I have a feeling that he wants a second round in the shower?


End file.
